When Light Becomes Dark REMAKE
by BVBforever201
Summary: ***REMAKE*** What happens when Andy's girlfriend breaks up with him in the middle of a tour? What happens when he falls for Victoria, a huge fan? BVB fic.


**When light becomes dark: REMAKE**

Victoria POV

The girl in front of me walked away,

A huge smile on her face. I stepped forward, for the first time, meeting my role models.

Black veil brides.

CC smiled. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Victoria or Tori. Whichever you prefer," I replied, smiling like an idiot.

"Alright, Tori," Jinxx began. I smiled bigger; I secretly liked the name Tori more than my full name, Victoria.

"I have to tell you that you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen," Jinxx said. I blushed slightly, and smiled bigger.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me," I said. Andy's phone went off, and he stood up, walking about 10 feet from the meet and greet. He seemed a bit angry, and sad.

"I-is he okay, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He and uh, his girlfriend are having some problems at the moment," Jake said. I nodded, and then I got a picture with them and they signed some of my stuff... Well, except Andy. Andy had hung up the phone a while ago, but he walked away. I hadn't seen him since.

I was walking, looking down, wondering what could be wrong. I felt bad for him. Fangirls would be in tears and begging on their knees to see him... But the only reason why I was almost in tears was because of that expression on his face when he walked away. I felt really bad for him.

Suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said quickly, looking up. A girl with bleached blonde hair, purple highlights, the most awesome hat ever, and nerd glasses that were also very epic looked at me.

"No, it's my fault. Omg, I absolutely love your hair!" she said, fangirling.

"Thank you! I like your hat... And your shirt!" I said, realizing she was wearing a black butler shirt.

Best. Anime. Ever.

We talked for hours about music, anime, cosplay, and everything we shared interest in. She was awesome. Her name was Autumn, and she and Ronnie Radke were best friends.

EPIC.

We exchanged numbers, and then I realized we were the only ones still at the venue except for the bands. I started walking again when I saw a tall shadow. I jumped, I had a fear of stuff like that.

Yet black butler was my favorite anime...

I looked up, and I saw Andy standing there, his eyes closed.

"A-Andy..?" I asked. He nodded, not opening his eyes.

"Fangirl?" he asked.

"Hell no."

He opened his eyes. "Thank God."

I smiled slightly. "Can I sit by you..?" I asked. He nodded, and sat down. I sat beside him.

"So... How are you..?" I asked.

"Terrible."

"What's wrong? Th-the guys told me you were in pain..."

"Those bastards," he whispered. He sighed. "My girlfriend, Kelly, and I aren't exactly best buds right now..." he said. "I think she might be cheating on me. I'm waiting for her to call."

"Aww... I'm sorry..." I said, on the verge of tears again. I felt so bad for him...

Suddenly, his phone went off. He looked down at it and slowly slid the screen to answer the call. He got up, and walked about 10 feet away again.

"Am I not good enough?" he asked the girl on the other line.

"But I love you..." he said. And with that, he threw his phone to the ground, and turned to look at me, black tears streaming down his face.

"She... She doesn't... I..." he sobbed. He couldn't even speak, he was crying so hard. He ran to me as I stood up and hugged me.

"I... I didn't get your name..." he choked out after a while.

"Tori..." I whispered, rubbing his back. He tried to hold back tears, but it didn't work.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Its okay, Andy... Shh... It's gonna be okay..."

"But... But it's not okay... She's gone..." he whispered.

"You're going to be fine, Andy. I promise..." I whispered. He finally calmed down.

"Th-thank you for comforting me..." he said quietly.

"It's the least I could do. After all, you're always there for me when I get bullied," I said.

"Maybe this will show you how much I appreciate it..." he whispered, closing the space between our lips...

_A/N: well... I dunno about you but... This is a lot better than my original WLBD. Chapter 2 will be up soon!_


End file.
